


魔術師和他的男朋友

by RSGS



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 05:11:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20186812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RSGS/pseuds/RSGS
Summary: 本來是想寫主動的Misto和純情Tugger但好像最後有點歪...？前幾天在ao3看到一個作者說他發了一篇好幾年前寫的文，因為感覺如果再不發等電影出來tuggoffelees就不是我們記憶中的那個tuggoffelees了有點感傷也有點害怕，嚇得我趕緊來產了個廢糧（預告出來那天我真的是被嚇到失智，滾回去連續刷了好幾天98，一天兩遍起跳的那種XDD





	魔術師和他的男朋友

別看Mistoffelees又身形嬌小又對誰都天真的笑著，彷彿人間（貓間）小甜心，其實個性可倔了。  
Tugger憤怒的理了理毛，他們確認了關係，卻沒什麼實質進展。  
物理上的，Tugger補充。

那天Misto追著他到雜物堆中並把他堵在車輪和水管之間──對，瘦小的Mistoffelees把體積大他不止一倍的Rum Tum Tugger堵在了死路。  
Tugger背靠著巨大的人類垃圾無處可去，被迫低頭看著Misto的臉，他的眼裡有今天的月色和星光，Tugger原本想試圖理解這隻小貓想做什麼卻沒來由的感到慌張。他好像知道接下來Misto要講出的話。  
但Misto什麼都沒說，他瞪大眼睛看著Tugger看他，兩隻貓互相盯著誰也不先移開視線。最後是Misto低下頭笑了一下，接著又湊的Tugger近一些，輕輕一跳啄了一下他的臉頰，在Tugger還沒反應過來的時候就跑走了。  
Rum Tum Tugger，一隻以風流聞名的貓，到現在還會時不時想起那個夜晚，一句話都沒說，但也足夠衝擊。事後回想起Misto給他的那個親吻（他不確定那能不能叫親吻，因為他好像也感覺到了對方帶有倒刺的舌頭），他依舊會害羞的不知所措。  
幾天後換Tugger堵住了Misto，不過tugger直接開了口，紳士並且莊重的詢問燕尾貓是否願意成為他永恆的伴侶。Misto被他少見的嚴肅逗的忍不住笑起來，然後露出饜足的表情，撲過去和緬因貓滾在一起，在他耳畔小聲卻堅定的說，我就知道你也喜歡我的，我就知道。  
他們就這樣確認了關係。

但Tugger現在很生氣，他坐在樹陰下看著遠方的男朋友跟其他貓親密的玩在一起，自己卻只能轉過身理自己的毛。除了那個吻，我連他都沒抱過！Tugger在心裡大吼。  
可是他也只能繼續清理自己的毛，畢竟他能說什麼呢，雖然他很不想承認，Rum Tum Tugger碰上喜歡的人就純情的連手應該往哪擺都不知道。

直到Mistoffelees把Old Deuteronomy變回來的那天，Tugger張著手向全Jellicle誇讚他的魔術師的時候，被抱在老戒律懷裡的那隻小貓卻從長老的臂下鑽了出來，奔向站在邊上的大貓。  
其他Jellicle cats一擁而上的圍著許久不見的Old Deuteronomy，沒人注意到其中兩隻貓異常的情愫。（儘管是兩隻平時最受矚目的貓）  
Tugger也顧不上熱情的Jellicle ball，他只看到那隻小貓朝他跑來，很遠，但他好像又看到了那個晚上他眼裡的月色和星光。  
周圍彷彿都靜止了，只剩下他的燕尾貓，越來越近，越來越近，然後他看到他一跳，Tugger在腦子轉過來前就下意識展開雙臂接住了燕尾貓。  
我抱到他了。這是緬因貓閃過的第一個念頭，十分不像話，但Tugger震驚的只把手收得更緊一點，貪心的蹭著Mistoffelees的頸子。  
Misto笑的露出了小虎牙，捧著Tugger的臉親了兩口，笑聲震的雙方胸口發熱。Tugger聽到Misto趴在他耳邊說，最厲害的魔術師有最厲害的男朋友，別擔心害怕了，抱緊我吧。

**Author's Note:**

> 本來是想寫主動的Misto和純情Tugger但好像最後有點歪...？
> 
> 前幾天在ao3看到一個作者說他發了一篇好幾年前寫的文，因為感覺如果再不發等電影出來tuggoffelees就不是我們記憶中的那個tuggoffelees了  
有點感傷也有點害怕，嚇得我趕緊來產了個廢糧（
> 
> 預告出來那天我真的是被嚇到失智，滾回去連續刷了好幾天98，一天兩遍起跳的那種XDD


End file.
